Tengen Toppa Kuresento Rozu!
by Destined Hellfire
Summary: This is the story of a girl who has yet to realize her destiny, who struggles to find her own path. (Rated T for language and violence)
1. The days are always the same

**Here is my own RWBY x Gurren Lagann fic! I wanted to do a crossover of my two favorite animes, so I hope you enjoy! **

_This is the story of a girl who has yet to realize her destiny, and struggles to find her own path. _

The air was stiff and the heat from the sun made the surface unbearable to even walk on. However, Ruby Rose the treasure hunter was never discouraged, even in the most drastic of scenarios. She dug all day, and sometimes all night, hoping to one day uncover something that would change her life for the better.

_The days are always the same...long hours of drilling, no treasure to be found... _The young treasure hunter thought to herself as she sighed,

As she descended further into what seemed like her one billionth hole in this god forsaken ground, sweat slowly dripped from her forehead, gently falling onto the dry and barren sand of the surface. Her drill slowly turned away all of the lifeless land, as a voice emerged from behind her,

"Ruby! It's been hours! Take a break!" the voice called out from behind young Ruby. She left her drill in the hole she had made as she turned around to face the source of the voice,

The girl removed her goggles from her head, "Yang I'm fine! A few more hours won't kill me!" Ruby responded to the blonde haired girl,

"That's what you said 4 hours ago! You've been at this since sunrise! Take a break! I made us dinner!" She smiled as she pointed to their campsite, which consisted of two sleeping bags located inside a shady cave and a campfire just outside it, their dinner in question hanging above the fire.

Ruby sighed and looked at her sister and then glancing back at her drill's resting place, "Fine! But I'm back to drilling as soon as I'm done eating!" she replied to the blonde,

"You've been drilling nonstop for almost 2 whole days! If you don't get some sleep after dinner, I'll belt you!" Yang spat at her, being stern for once.

Never having seen this side of Yang before, the young digger nodded somewhat nervously, but knew that her sis would never lead her astray. The blonde's expression of sternness turned into a gentle smile, as the pair began walking back to their campsite, the sun slowly setting in the distance,

The girls sat on opposite ends of the campfire as Yang served them their food, as ruby took her serving, the sisters watched the sun set slowly as they ate, in awe as the stars and the moon slowly arise from beneath the horizon.

"Hey Yang?" Ruby turned to her sister,

"Yeah Ruby?"

"You remember that old legend? Of the boy who was born a digger, and with the help of a man made of metal, ending up saving the universe..?"

"Yeah..why?" Yang asked her in exchange,

"I want to grow up to be just like that boy in the story!" she declared as a smile gleamed on her face, which caused her sister to chuckle as she got up and sat down next to Ruby, wrapping an arm around her,

"Listen up Ruby, don't believe in yourself, believe in me! Believe in the Yang the believes in you!" She said gently as she raised her free arm straight up and pointed to the starry heavens up above. Ruby looked up to where her sister was pointing as she continued, "Your drill is the drill that will pierce the heavens!" Yang exclaimed energetically, causing Ruby to smile.

"T-thanks... sis."

"Of course Ruby! After all, you and I, are Team Rozu, remember?" her little sister nodded in response, "Now come on, let's get some rest."

"Sure thing sis!" she replied as the two headed off towards their respective sleeping bags and laying down to sleep, Ruby getting once last glimpse of the starry heavens before slowly drifting off to sleep.

_Explosions riddled the space around them, stars going supernova with_

_the sheer power being hurled around. The bridge was alive with chatter_

_between the command staff as they were rushing to provide status updates_

_to the Captain._

_The Captain herself stood upon the top of her beloved ship, her_

_crimson-tipped black hair tinged with green and orange from the guns of_

_the ship and cannons. She scoffed._

_So...all the lights in the heavens are our enemies." She rubbed her_

_chin, her cape- embroidered with her symbol, a stylized rose, trailing_

_behind her as she watched the explosions. Her aide, a white haired girl adorned in the standard regulation uniform, muttered out a little 'No...', as if_

_disbelieving what had happened, what had lead up to this point._

_The Captain didn't notice, and went on. "They are worthy opponents."_

_She whipped out a small key, embossed with the rose symbol, looking at_

_it. She smiled- at last, a worthy challenge._

_"...I'll just use the fabric of space time to wring them out of_

_existence!" Sliding her cape behind her she moved underneath the flag of_

_her team, a rose rising from a flame. She looked upon the battle, giddy_

_with the prospect of challenge. Her aide looked to the rest of the_

_bridge below._

_"Alright, prepare the Celica Cannon!"_

_The Captain, Ruby, crossed her arms. "Crescent Rose, spin on!"_

_She declared her ultimatum to the stars with confidence. "Who the HELL_

_do you think I am?!"_

**And that is Chapter 1 of Tengen Toppa Kuresento Rozu! (Pierce the Heavens Crescent Rose!) I hope you all enjoyed! As always please leave your reviews, still enjoy your feedback and will never stop doing so! Share with your friends too! It really helps me out! Stay tuned for chapter 2! Should be around sometime in the very near future!**

**Until next time my friends! **

**Destined Hellfire**


	2. Unexpected Guests

_Who the HELL do you think I am?! _

Ruby awoke with a startle, glancing around to make sure everything was still in order. Yang sleeping heavily as per usual. She looked outside the cave entrance at the sky above, seeing it was still dark out.

_That dream again...what the hell is it supposed to mean? Why do I keep having it? _

The thought puzzled the young girl, as she laid her back down and stared up at the dark and damp cave ceiling, with the hopes that her eyes would eventually flutter their way closed and she would re-arrive in the realm of dreams. As she glanced at the ceiling, she began to re-imagine her mysterious dream, soon no longer being in a cave, but in her young mind, the heavenly and unknown beauty of the skys above. The lights in the sky captivating her more and more with each passing second. She was in awe, this breathtaking atmosphere was almost dream like, as she reached out to touch one of the glimmering lights, her surroundings began shake violently as she quickly fell from the sky and landed back into reality, where the ground really was shaking violently.

She arose rapidly and darted her way to her sister, shaking her awake.

"YANG! THE GROUND IS...SHAKING!" She yelled at her sister, who only opened one eye, clearly still half asleep,

"Oh..hey Rubes...w-what...what's up..? Nnngghh...5 more minutes kay..?" she muttered like a drunken idiot, before closing her eyes again, only to quickly rise from her sleeping bag moments later.

"RUBY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! YOU TELL ME!" The rose replied, both girls clearly shocked and confused. The hurried up and glanced out the cave to see what all the commotion was, what they saw though was anything but what they were expecting.

"Is that a giant robot?!" Yang asked in confusion as the two girls watched a giant robotic man walking past their cave, the blonde quickly ran out of the cave and reached for the biggest rock she could find, chucking it at the machine and hitting it in the back of the head. "Hey bastard! Watch where ya' walking! You're ruining my beauty sleep!" Yang yelled out as the Gun Man turned to face her, drawing it's sword. When the blonde laid eyes on the blade, she smirked at the challenge and gesturing to Ruby. "Sis! My sword!" it took the red haired girl a moment or two to get the message, but when she did, she quickly chucked the sheathed blade to her sister, who caught it one handed without even looking. "Let's go you big ol' ugly scrap of metal!" she taunted as she drew her sword and pointed it at the giant mech, clearly stating that she was itching for a fight.

The two combatants stared each other down for a moment or two, before an explosion occurred behind the giant gunman, causing it to slowly plummet and smash into the ground, incapacitated.

"What the…?" the two girls asked in unison as they witnessed the spectacle. From within the smoke and dust, emerged a woman, armed with a sniper rifle in her hands and a sword on her back.

"Y-Yang? Who's that..?" Ruby asked her sister in confusion, hoping she'd know the answer.

"I-I don't know sis…but get behind me just in case." The blonde replied as she gently moved in front of Ruby, acting as a shield for the little girl.

While the two sisters shared that exchange, they both watched as the mysterious black haired girl threw her sniper rifle on her back and pulled out a small handgun. She pried open the mouth of the beast and pointed the weapon down into it. Firing three shots, and then hopping down onto the sandy earth, walking towards the sister duo, Yang throwing up her sword and pointing the blade at the stranger.

"You must either be brain dead, or suicidal if you thought you could take down a Gun Man with nothing more than that sword." The stranger stated as she knocked the blade out of the blonde's hands with ease.

"Who the hell are you? And what on Earth was that thing?"

"You'll have your answers soon enough, but now's not the time, they'll be more coming. We have to move, grab your things and let's go."

"We're not going anywhere until we get answers." The blonde crossed her arms in protest.

"Are you two seriously that stupid?! Do you not value your lives in the slightest?"

"I taught my little sister never to go anywhere with strangers unless she wants to be raped or killed, which I can assure you, she wants neither."

The stranger grunted in annoyance, holding the grip of the pistol even tighter now, the temptation to cut her losses and kill them here and now was tempting, but she couldn't go back to the village without them.

"Fine! My name is Blake, and that 'thing' as you call it, is actually called a Gun Man, a very powerful weapon controlled by the Spiral King. Happy?"

The blonde processed the information for a moment or two, before eyeing the stranger up and down. "For now." She turned to her sister, "Go get our stuff sis, quickly." She watched as her little sister quickly ran back to the cave and collecting the very little belongings they had, handing half of it to her big sister while she carried the other half.

"Lead the way….Blake." Yang stated as she threw the makeshift bag over her shoulder.

**A/N: And there we have it! Chapter 2 of Tengen Toppa Kuresento Rozu! (Pierce the Heavens Crescent Rose!). I hope you enjoyed it and will stay tuned for more exciting chapters! In the mean time please leave a review, they really help and I enjoy reading them! And remember to believe in the me that believes in you!**

**Until next time my friends,**

**Destined Hellfire**


End file.
